Mutual Friends
by Mrs.Abby.Jenner
Summary: Kurt was lonely. Sure, he head good friends, but he wanted someone to love. He never thought he'd find that someone until he hears a 'ping' coming from his laptop. He then became intrigued by the concept of talking to someone on Facebook that he's never actually met in person. But, he knows nothing good will happen. What good ever happens when you talk to a stranger online?


Kurt Hummel wasn't an average man. You might be thinking right now something along the lines of 'that doesn't explain much', but rest assured, I'm here to tell you why he's no average man. But, first, I will explain how he is out of the ordinary.

1. He had the best fashion sense out of all his friends, especially the girls

2. His skin is flawless, like a glass doll's

3. He speaks fluent French, he has for a while

4. He's got a high-pitched voice, that he is often teased about

5. Because of this high-pitched voice, he is a counter-tenor, which is quite impressive.

6. He has step-family, since his mother died when he was around the age of 8, so he has a step-mother and a step-brother.

7. His brunette hair could be considered 'average' or 'ordinary' if there wasn't so much product in it.

8. He was snarky and sassy, and he always had a witty comeback

9. Despite his tough attitude, it doesn't take much to make him crumble.

10. And finally, he's openly gay.

I could go on and on for days if I wanted to about how this man is so astonishingly different, but that would take away from the real story.

A story that will make you happy, sad, angry, and, to be honest, a little confused. But, we cannot start said story right now, because there are some more characters we must introduce.

* * *

Blaine Anderson wasn't extraordinary as Kurt Hummel was, but he was still a little stranger than most folks. Here's his list.

1. He was short, not too short, but short enough for all of his friends to call him 'Hobbit'.

2. He was rather…open minded. Meaning that he wouldn't exactly crazy, but he did love to have fun (no, not in _that_ way, you perverted people, he was in fact, still a virgin)

3. He tried to be the nicest he could be at all times, but sometimes he just…snapped, turning into a very mean person, to say the least.

4. He had incredibly singing voice. He was the lead for his Show Choir group called the Warblers.

5. His friends called him "Chick Magnet", even though he didn't really play for that team

6. If you didn't understand the hidden meaning in that last, I'll spell it out for you. Blaine's gay.

7. His parents never approved of his…openness, and often tried to 'Straighten Him Out' His mother set him up with girls his age and his Dad made him fix cars with him and play sports.

8. His brother was some-what famous. He had been on some commercials here and there, but most importantly, he always approved of Blaine being who he was.

9. He was bullied for a while in middle school for being gay. At one point, he was beaten to a pulp at a Sadie Hawkins dance. That was when he transferred to Dalton.

10. He had a habit for talking to strangers…

This list actually had a sort of order to it. Number 1 being the least important, number 10, being one of the most important. I know, I know, number 10 doesn't really seem _that_ important. But, believe me, number 10 sets up the whole story.

But I don't want to give too much away.

So on to the next character.

* * *

Rachel Berry isn't one of the two main characters in this story, but she does have a key part. You see she's Kurt Hummel's best friend. They even share an apartment. I know you are probably wondering where her list to why she's different is, but she doesn't get one, seeing as though she's not one of the main two. But, just for the hell of it, I'll give her a list.

So, this is a list to why she wants Kurt Hummel to find a boyfriend.

1. Two words. Best. Friends.

2. He never seemed that happy in high school. She watched him day after day, listened to him night after night and realized how lonely he really was.

3. She's dating Kurt's step-brother, so yeah, she hangs out with his family a lot, and she wants him to be happier during family events

4. All of his ex's have torn him up and left him out in the rain, with a stomped on heart.

5. He deserves it.

Yeah, it's not 10 reasons, but it's enough. She wants him to be happy, she truly does.

I think that's all for Rachel, so let's move on to our final 'Major' character.

* * *

Santana Lopez is one of the major characters, and one of the funniest. She can be a total bitch, but everyone loves her just the same. Now, I will do the same type of list for Santana, but this time, it's reasons why she wants Blaine to find a boyfriend.

1. He's her cousin, so yeah, she wants the best for him.

2. All of his ex-boyfriends have been total douches, so she wants him to finally date someone worth dating.

3. They weren't really close when they were younger, since he went to that preppy boarding school, and she often insulted him, so she wants to make it up for him, so Karma won't come to get her.

4. He's gay, and she's a lesbian, so if he gets a pretty little boyfriend, they can go on double dates with their 'lovers' and stick it to the homophobes.

5. And finally, she just…shit, she can't say this without seeming like a sappy chick…fine, she'll say it. She loves him. He's actually the one family member that doesn't make her want to strangle him.

So, yeah, it's not 10 reasons, but fuck off, she just wants to see him happy.

* * *

There you have it, the character introduction, so the next chapter of this lovely tale will be the start of the romance story which will make you feel so many emotions, that it will make you want to explode.

You might be wondering who I am. I can't just be some nameless narrator, can I?

Of course not. I do have a name, but I don't think I will tell you until the end of this tale. You could guess, but I will not answer you until this story is completed, or some-what completed. For these are real events, I just decided to write them down to share. So, please, take a seat, get comfy, and click on the next chapter.


End file.
